


Un éclair de lumière

by camille_miko



Series: Drabble Meme Time [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Danny, à sens unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un éclair de lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre du sapin à drabbles de Drakys.

Sans lui, il n'était rien. Steve avait un peu de mal à l’accepter au début. Puis, il s’y était habitué. La blondeur de Danny le suivait jusque dans ses rêves. En Corée, c’est ce qui l’avait fait tenir.  
Sous ses paupières, il avait pu faire défiler les images de son cinéma personnel. Danno riant sous le soleil hawaïen, avec sa fille ou simplement assis dans son jardin, face à la mer.  
Le blond était devenu sa faiblesse, mais… Il ne le savait pas et elle ne se concrétiserait jamais. Mais ça allait. Sans Danny, il n’était rien. Mais il l’acceptait.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer. Ca fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
